Recuerdos de nuestro amor
by Soadhyugauchiha
Summary: Sakura recuerda como fue su amor con sasuke


**Hola aqui traigo un One-shot de mi pareja favorita, me inspiró la cancion de Justin Timberlake - Mirrors, una cancion muy linda al igual que el video que tambien me inspiro un poco.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece solo a Masashi Kishimoto, quien me los presto para poder crear este one-shot.**

**Aviso: la letra **_**cursiva **_**sera cuando aiga recuerdos de acuerdo?, la pareja es Sasusaku.**

** .*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* .*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Se ve una mansión, mas especificamente una habitacion de paredes blancas, donde se encuentra una mujer de edad avanzada, lo decia su pelo rosado con canas, y sus leves arrugas, sus ojos jade brillaban con Nostalgia mientras veia una caja que reposaba en la cama, esta caja contenia fotos, cartas y un cuaderno. Esta mujer se encontraba Nostalgia porque recordaba su juventud...

...

_Se ve a una chica de pelo rosa de unos 16 años con sus amigas, una rubia y una peliazul, ellas van caminando por los pasillos de su colegio, todas hablando alegremente, cuando la rubia se detiene y agarra del brazo a la pelirosa, y apunta hacia el frente, las otras dos ven hacia el frente y miran a un chico de pelo azabache quien caminaba con sus mejores amigos un hiperactivo rubio, y un chico de pelo negro que lo llevaba en una cola alta y lo conocian por vago._

_Al instante la chica pelirosa siente que su corazon se para y es que se encontro con Sasuke Uchiha su amor de infancia y quien todavia lo sigue siendo..._

_Tambien nota que la observa intensamente_

_..._

Ahora se ve la mujer saca de la caja, una entrada para un baile, este se ve viejo y algo descolorido, la mujer al verlo se le forma una calida y nostalgica sonrisa y vuelve a recordar...

...

_Se encuentra en el gimnacio y oye un carraspeo, levanta la mirada para ver quien era y mira que es Sasuke quien la mira, ella nerviosa se sonrojo, el chico dandose cuenta, le salio una pequeña sonrisa al ver el efecto que tenia sobre la chica._

_-Si, que necesitas Sasuke-kun? - pregunta ella apenada _

_-Sakura...bueno..-dijo Sasuke algo nervioso e incomodo, ya que es la primera vez que hace esto y se le puede notar un lijero rubor que cubre sus mejillas casi imperceptible, casi.._

_-Si? - alento ella. viendo que el se veia muy tierno con ese pequeño rubor_

_-Me preguntaba si querias..ir.. al baile conmigo..?-dijo Sasuke un poco mas nervioso y el rubor se hizo un poco mas fuerte. a Sakura el sonrojo que tenia se puso mas intenso comparandose con el de un tomate y a el le encantaban los tomates._

_-Me encantaria Sasuke-kun- dijo ella con su rubor y sonriendole timidamente. Sasuke le sonrio y le entrego la entrada y se despidio con un "nos vemos luego Sakura.". Esa fue la primera vez que la invito despues de esta vinieron muchas mas._

_..._

Se ve a la mujer mayor que Saca unas fotos y mira que son unos jovenes un rubio hiperactivo al lado de una peliazul penosa con ojos color perla, junto con una rubia con ojos azules y un pelinegro vago y al lado a una chica de una dulce sonrisa junto con un pelo rosa y sus grandes ojos jade y un chico de pelo negro azabache como sus ojos que la miraban en ese momento sin prestarle atencion al fotografo.

...

_-Hey chicos que les parece si vamos a la feria!-dijo un rubio de ojos azules muy vivaces mientras miraba a sus amigos, el era Naruto quien estaba entusiasmado por ir a esa feria como un niño_

_-Me en-encantaria Na-Naruto-kun.-dijo una chica de ojos perlas con un lindo sonrojo haciendola ver tierna, su nombre Hinata_

_- Seria Divertido, Me apunto, Tu tambien Vago- dijo Ino era una entusiasmada rubia de ojos celestes _

_-de acuerdo... Problematica..-dijo aflogerado el señor problematico su nombre Shikamaru_

_-Si me gustaria, y a ti Sasuke-kun?-dijo una pelirosa Sakura quien miraba entre curioso y dulcemente a la persona a su lado_

_-Hmp...de acuerdo.-dijo la persona algo frio para los demas pero para la pelirosa y sus amigos no._

_Todos ellos fueron horas despues a la feria que se encontraba en la ciudad, todos estaban en pareja, jugaron, rieron y comieron sin parar, hasta que Ino los llevo hasta un hombre que sacaba fotos, fueron hasta y le pagaron se pusieron en grupo mientras el hombre tomaba la foto._

_Sasuke no se pudo resistir y ver a su novia pelirosa, Si señores llevaba 2 años con ella, desde ese baile. al igual que naruto con Hinata, y el vago de shikamaru con Ino, el vio el hermoso brillo que tenian sus ojos y quedo embelesado, hasta que ella se voltio y lo miro viendo que ya habian tomado la foto._

_..._

La mujer reia mientras recordaba muchas cosas en su juventud, hasta que oye la puerta de la habitacion abrirse y cerrarse.

-Sakura - dice una voz grave aunque se le notaba lo mayor

-Sasuke-kun - responde ella volteandose a verlo, él ya tenia canas en su pelo y arrugas, Sasuke la observaba intensamente como siempre lo hacia y vio la caja con todas las cosas y le sonrio a ella nostalgicamente. Sakura se volteo hacia la caja y saco un cuaderno rojo gastado y abria las paginas y leia algunas cosas, ella sintio que estaba el detras de ella y la abrazaba por la espalda como bailando suavemente

Ella se detuvo en una pagina en particular y vio que habia una rosa entre las paginas la miro junto a Sasuke quien sonrio al ver la rosa, y ambos inconcientemente se acariciaron los anillos que traian en el dedo.

...

_Se ve a Sakura vistiendo elegantemente la chica o mejor dicho mujer ya que contaba con 22 años volvio a mirarse en el espejo y vio que el atuendo que llevaba estaba perfecto, tocaron el timbre y miro el reloj, sonrio al ver que como siempre fue puntual. Fue a buscar su bolso y abrio la puerta sonriendo viendo a Sasuke con un elegante traje y le sonrio de lado como el lo hace._

_-Vamos..?-dijo el_

_-Claro.-dijo ella, Sasuke la comdujo hacia el coche y le abrio la puerta como todo caballero, mientras conducia ella noto que Sasuke estaba diferente de alguna manera._

_- llegamos, preciosa..-dijo Sasuke Abriendole la puerta para que saliera y ella se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que llevaba todo el rato mirandolo fijamente pero el no parecio incomodarse._

_Durante la velada, rieron, dieron miradas complices, bailaron y comieron hasta el final que salieron a ver las estrellas._

_-Saku te quiero...-dijo sasuke besandola tiernamente y despues apasionadamente _

_sl terminar el beso por falta de aire_

_-Sasuke-kun...dijo ella al ver que saco una rosa y le acariciaba la cara con ella y se arrodillo y se la dio. ella se la acerco hasta la cara para poder olerla con los ojos cerrados y hasta que toco con la nariz algo metalico, fruncio el ceño y abrio los ojos para ver y miro que era un anillo de compromiso ella sorprendida con lagrimas en los ojos lo miro y el permanecia arrodillado y le tomo la mano con la rosa y le dijo:_

_-Sakura Haruno quiere ser mi esposa?...por el resto de nuestra vida..siempre-dijo el mirandola intensamente, Ella sin poder todavia tener palabras dejo que le pusiera el anillo y se parara para besarlo y el con gusto le respondio intensificandolo mas._

_..._

-Y siempre estaremos juntos Sakura...me hiciste el hombre mas feliz y todavia lo haces, preciosa..-dijo Sasuke viendola, mientras cerraba suavemente el cuaderno, permaneciendo todavia atras de Sakura.

-Siempre Sasuke-kun y tu tambien me haz echo muy feliz- dijo dandole un pequeño beso algo dulce.

-Vamos..se nos hará tarde - dijo sasuke agarrandola suavemente de la mano, antes claro devolver el cuaderno a la caja.

Ambos van hacia el piso inferior de la mansion donde se encuentran varias personas entre ellos sus hijos, que fueron a abrazarlos, tambien se encontraban Hinata y Naruto tambien mayores sentados en una mesa, tambien tenian hijos, igual que una pareja de Ino y Shikamaru.

Sasuke sonrió sinceramente viendolos a todos.

-Que pasa papa? - dijo un chico de aproximadamente 20 años viendolo extrañado y feliz, Sasuke como saliendo de un trance volteo a ver a su hijo mayor y le respondio manteniendo la sonrisa.

-Nada hijo, estoy feliz de que estemos juntos en familia.-dijo el alegre aun que tranquilo, su hijo le respondio con una alegre sonrisa.

_**y asi era, estaba con su familia.**_

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* .*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**la verdad es que se me ocurrio y me dije escribelo que se te olvidara y bueno escuchando la cancion le da el ambiente perfecto.**

**Un fic bastante tierno si me lo preguntan. Espero que les haya gustado pronto subire otras historias y actualizare Hasta que te conoci a Ti.**


End file.
